fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Town of Kigengeto(Origins Gate)
This article is property of Imm0rtal33, so no other user may edit this article without my permission. If you do wish to use this article please ask me first! Chapter 1: This story takes place in the land of Fiore, a large not so isolated town named Kigengeto, although most the inhabitants of the area have taken to calling the town the Geto. It is a gateway, to new opportunities for mages and average citizens of Fiore alike. And like every new opportunity, there is the chance of darkness and failure even in the most obscure of places. However there is one place in Geto that once never seemed down or dreary, the very heart of the town, the appropriately named guildhall of Obsidian Heart (オブシディアン·ハート Obushidian· hāto), rival guild to the power hungry Ebony Blade (エボニーブレード Ebonīburēdo). Both guilds are where all the mages of the town converge if their accepted into either, the latter guild proving the most popular as they’re provided the larger jobs and publically the most elite mages this part of Fiore. Obsidian heart is slowly being run into the ground by their once rival, once being of equal strength, now at the very best they are provided applications for minor tasks the Obsidian Heart reject. Once having over a hundred different mages, they now have a dwindling twenty to thirty. And yet, even the smallest of hearts beat on to live if they believe hard enough. And that is what has attracted the attention of former council agent, Dax Lock. A medium sized man, dressed in jeans and a V-neck white shirt, nothing standing out particularly about him. He's only 21 years of age and yet he is the first step to the turning around of the Guild, and greater unforeseen problems. The streets of Kigengeto are filled with crowds of people on this day of the festival, the most powerful guild for miles around making a show of their power in spectacles as independent mages challenge their members in various competitions and tournaments. Colours and streamers fill Dax’s view even more so than the people, he smirks, noting their cheerful tones and excited nature. A childs streamer hits him in the face and he laughs it off moving through the crowds that seem to reluctantly part around him. Every so now and again he reaches a somewhat calm of the storm, little clearings where people almost seem negated from moving through, and even less often he’d stand there for a moment basking in the summer sun. His large family ring glints in the light as he turns around getting his bearings. “Huh, it’s like all the people have gobbled up the signs..” He chuckles lightly looking for anything that might give him direction. Suddenly there’s some sort of commotion behind him as voices both get louder and hush at the same time, his tiny pocket of air littered with sunlight suddenly becomes much smaller as the crowd parts towards him. People moving out the way and providing a path for someone Dax can’t quite make out. He pushes his way through the people, granting him a couple grunts from various citizens. As he reaches the front he catches glimpses of the cause of commotion, a tall man dressed in a undone blackened and thin trench coat with ponytailed brown hair. Dax can make out mutterings around him, alot of them discrediting. “That’s Obsidian hearts only S-class!” Someone calls out, only to be answered by laughter “Think those lamoes are gonna challenge Ebony again this year?” a thirty or so year old woman calls out, met by more laughter and several denying statements. Dax smirks and breaks into the already closing path. He half jogs, half sprints to catch up with the tall rugged but cheerful looking man. Seemingly oblivious to the mutterings and comments made about him and his guild. The man appears to have his head held high, looking at the tops of trees or eyes following the movements of birds flying past as he continues to stroll unhindered by the masses of people that for some reason do everything in their power to stay out the way. The tall man stops suddenly and turns his head to the side to face Dax who catches his breath not saying a word and stopping dead in his tracks. “You’re not following me are you?” He asks casually. “No.. well yes. You see-“ “Oh?” He replies before Dax can say anymore he turns and keeps walking. “You’d best keep up then.” Dax blinks completely baffled, already the path in front of him begins closing up and he has to run yet again to get ahead of the closing tide of bodies. Maybe the only reason he catches up through the swirling masses is that the tall muscular and somewhat rough looking man has stopped. Dax frowns wondering what he's staring at, and it is only then he realises they've made it into a large open space, populated by cheering and cries surrounding a wooden stage like arena, through cracks in the crowd he can only just make out the intricately designed stilt system holding the platform a metre above the ground. What is most eye catching however is the spectacle ontop. Two mages going head to head with magical attacks and combos causing the crowd to ooh and ahh everytime one lands an attack on the other. This mainly being that all the attacks appear to land on one of the pair. A boy, dressed in black jeans and a trimmed red leather jacket, seemingly bruised face and dazed once again hits the floor, doing his best to get up again only to be awarded a kick to the chest that sends him sprawling. Cheers call out, "Ebony, Ebony, Ebony.." chanting as the Man on stage grins and raises a fist. His expression dark, and the image of a blackened sword held by a black gauntlet lies etched into his cheek. Again the boy tries getting up shakily. The man suddenly launches a fist down into the back of the kids head knocking him back to the floor unmoving. The crowd cheers. The referee screams "Obsidians challenger is down! Another point to Ebony!" Two of Obsidian Hearts lower ranked wizards climb up onto the platform to retreive the kid. The man lunges forward and stops just short making both the wizards jump back almost dropping the kid to the floor. Dax frowns at this, clenching his fists he eyes the Ebony member. "Another humiliating defeat! Do Obsidian heart have nothing else to show for themselves!?" The referee shouts to the crowd. The tall man beside Dax also has his fists clenched he notices, more than that he seems to be absolutely livid hidden behind the calm cheerful face. The man seems to notice Dax looking and they lock gazes a moment. Dax nods at the man and runs up the steps to the platform, "I'll fight him." The crowd screams with approval, whilst also murmers break through as absolutely no one recognises him. "Another challenger! And what guild are you from?" The ref asks loudly half addressing the crowd. "I'm fighting on behalf of Obsidian Heart." The crowds murmer to cries of approval ratio seems to tip in favor of the murmers for a while. "Alright! Another Obsidian Heart challenger faces Raoul! Let's hope he can last longer than the last!" The referee moves to outside the platforms area. "Begin when ready!" Dax nods stretching his right arm whilst gripping his upper arm with his left. Raoul grins creating flames in his open palms. "It's not too late to run away little Wizard." Dax blinks noting the fire and cursing on the inside for not waiting to see what magic he had used before putting himself in this situation. "Yes it is." He says coldly, pulling a classic fighting stance with both feet spread apart and his right hand pulled back clenched with his left guarding his face. "Lets end this quickly hmm?" Raoul grins suddenly darting forward in an attempt at a uppercut with a fist engulfed in fire aimed at Dax's chest. Dax instantly parries the blow with his pulled back right fist, propelling the open palm into the mans wrist and freezing the flesh and bone beneath as it encases in crystalline ice. "Ice make- Spears!" Dax unleashes with one hand four solid ice blunted spears at the chest of the unsuspecting fire mage who takes each one solidly in the chest as they collide heavily and send him flying back to land just at the edge of the platform. The crowd falls completely silent for a moment, then cheers as Raoul erupts in flames growling as he clambers to his feet utterly furious, the ice over his arm promptly melts and hastens to evaporate. Raoul unleashes a column of purple fire towards Dax who responds instantly with a shield of ice magic that is buffatted by the flames that stick to it's face quickly melting it to nothing. "You're either stupid or brave ice mage to attack the strongest fir-" In that instant Dax is infront of Raoul his fist glowing gold with light as the ring on his hand glows. The fist connects with his face with unbelievable force sending him sprawling from the arena, he recovers middair landing on the ground crouched creating a fireball in his hand preparing to launch it at Dax. The Referee suddenly screams as the crowd roars. "And that's a point to Obsidian Heart as Raoul is blasted from the arena by a lightning quick use of Regulus!" Raoul roars and darts to get back to the platform to take him out but is stopped by a woman would places a hand to his chest and stops him dead in his tracks. "No Raoul. One win is nothing. Don't feed this humiliation." Dax smiles, tuning out all the cheering and confused looks, even ignoring the referree. He nods to the tall man with the pony tail. He jumps down from the platform, people parting around him. "An ice mage defeated Ebonies Strongest fire mage.." Someone says beside Raoul. Raoul in turn offers the dirtiest look and spits towards their feet barging his way through the crowd to Ebony Swords Guildhall. The man pats Dax on the shoulder, "I was right in letting you follow me it seems." "You're Fortlock, right? Why didn't you do what I just did?" He asks, a hint of annoyance in his voice as he only just questions this now. "My hands were tied, we're indebted to their guild, and so I'm not allowed to participate in any of these..." He gestures "Games." Dax nods yet again in response. "I want to join." "Yes, though why I'm still not sure." Fortlock speaks calmly as he eyes the smaller but brave ex-rune knight. "So, what's your name kid?" He asks as he leads them to a quieter part of town, the same part the two Obsidian members had dragged off their fellow guild member. "Dax." "Know any other magics then Dax?" "Maybe, maybe not." "Fair enough." Fortlock smiles as a rundown but somewhat lively guildhall comes into sight. "Before we go in..." He stops just outside the gate of the path leading up to the hall. "The guild master, he.. is unwell currently." He makes a point of not blaming their guilds current failing on the unnamed master. "I know." They exchange silent looks before Fortlock speaks again. "So for now... I am acting guild-" A shoe hits him hard on the side of the head before he can utter a word more. He stops speaking, but otherwise doesn't respond to the attack whatsoever. "Ridiculous! The reason we're doing so badly is because you keep telling them I'm insane." "Actually he didn't say that-" The somewhat crazed old man kicks Fortlocks shin which causes Dax to hold his tongue. "Why aren't you being straight forward with people who want to join hmm!?" The crazed man asks again completely contradicting himself. Fortlock sighs. The Old man, dressed in his pilots outfit that looks as if it's been stored in a box for thirty years and shaken vigorously around whilst simultaneously being trodden on by an angry Wyvern, suddenly frowns. And then that same frown turns into a scowl. "You are joining, are you not?" He almost seems threatening, and definitely would do, if not for the pink polkadotted white sock on his shoeless leg. "Yes.." The guildmaster gives an approving nod. "Good, you're a powerful wizard." The man suddenly grabs his hand and stabs it with something. Oddly, no pain comes, and no mark, bar the obsidian coloured guild emblem of a heart. "A-class!" The guildmaster declares. Dax blinks "What..?? You just said I was-" "Powerful yes, I did." He grins madly and darts off back to the guildhall with unbelievable speed for a crazed and definitely delusional old man. Fortlock places a hand on Dax's shoulder. "It's alright, you're securely C-class for now." The tall calm pony tailed man leads the way in through the front doors, and Dax can't help but feel excited as the old worn wooden floor boards creak for the first time beneath his feet.